Ichigo Kurosaki
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: Inoue's dying and where Ichigo? Renji's both furious and upset about situation, vows revenge but its seems Inoue's managers to get it before even if it was unintentionally leaving Ichigo broken...(Ichime/Ichiruki also slight Renjhime depends on how you look at it) Warning: Sad...I think, anyway R&R!


**Okay, I really have no idea of where to put this or why the hell I wrote it O.o...Yeah People might be OOC so be awareIt's also very strange possibly sad**

**AND PEOPLE PLEASE DON'T FOLLOW IT, I'VE ALREADY FINISHED IT I'M NOT ADDING ANY MORE CHAPTERS**

**SO yeah, tell me what you think ^^**

* * *

**_"Kur-Kurosaki-Kun?"_**

_Lying in a pool of her own blood, the hollow long gone, hair spread out behind her and wound too bad to be healed, the only person capable of such thing was herself but she only had from what he could tell about two-minute maximum before she died._

_It was at that moment when something exploded in Renji, one name played repeatedly in his mind..._

_Ichigo Kurosaki _

_Maybe it was the fact that she was and calling his name with her dying breath and he wasn't here or maybe the fact that he already knew how she felt about him but used them and was at this point making out with Rukia somewhere while she needed him._

**_"No-o sorry Inoue, it's me R-Renji" _**

_He knew for a fact that she wasn't going to last much longer, she'd closed her eyes long ago and her breath was so slow and shallow..._

_Ichigo Kurosaki _

_It was his fault all his fault, if he hadn't had been so stupid as to tell her to go on ahead he would get there as soon as he could he just needed to some things out but if anything went wrong he'd be there to protect her..._

_Yeah like cheat on his girlfriend with one of her best friends! _

_Not that Rukia was any better in his mind for doing this to such a sweat and innocent girl like Inoue who'd gladly do anything for anyone who'd healed all their injuries and saved them from death too many times to count and was now dying painfully and alone calling out for her boyfriend's name who had promised to protect and love her not knowing that while she was calling for him, he had his tongue stuck down another girls throat telling her, he loved her and never anyone else. _

_NO! Renji wasn't going to let him get away with that!_

_But before that he was going to stay with her till the very end. _

**_"Oh-h" _**__

_Her soft, quiet voice laced with disappointment and sadness that he'd caused. _

_Renji swore he was never going to let him live this down. _

_**"Inoue..I-I know this isn't the best time tell you but...Ichigo, h-he isn't coming" **_

_Renji's heart sank when he saw the small smile appear on her face..._

_Like she already knew. _

_**"Ah-h that's okay, he-es off with Kuchiki-san again"**_

_She already knew? _

_She knew that when he said he was going down to the shops he was making out with her? _

_When he said he was staying late after work or school and couldn't hang out with her or walk her home, she already knew? _

_Then why?_

**_"Yes but Inoue if you already knew then why did you..."_**

**__**_He knew couldn't finish that sentence, something somewhere deep inside of him was breaking, maybe it was his heart._

**_"It's okay to hop-pe isn't it?" _**

_That was when it happened, his heart broke into a million pieces._

_He knew she meant, she was hoping that he might possibly come to her at least while she was dying. _

_Or that he might tell her about him and Rukia _

_Or possibly he might one day love her back. _

_**"Don't worry Inoue, when you get to the soul society, me, Kuchiki-Taicho, Rangiku, Hitsugaya-Taicho and everyone else will make sure you're okay, as soon as you get to there we'll be out to find you" **_

___I comforted her, hoping that she wouldn't think it was another lie, like the one told by him_

_Ichigo Kurosaki _

_She smiled_

_**"Thanks you Abarai-kun" **_

_There was now a trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth and she coughed up more_

_She was still smiling though_

_After everything_

_Still smiling and so kind, so polite _

_It made him sick _

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_He'd used her kindness, niceness and her love, took it at will and then threw it away. _

_**"I-is he okay?"**_

_Renji heart broke again if that was even possible..._

_She was dying in a pool of her own blood and she wanted to know if he was okay?_

_Ichigo Kurosaki _

_That lying son of a bitch who'd played her, used her feeling and lied to her on multiple occasions._

_She still wanted to know if he was okay _

**_"Yeah" _**

_A single tear fell from his face, they'd never partially been that close though they'd been though a lot together. _

_He knew she meant a lot to loads of people, all will know what he did to her, how he promised he'd be there for her, how he lied, went off with another girl, broke her heart and used her._

_One of the worse thing about the whole thing was that she knew but she was so in love with him, he was her everything...She didn't have any close family like a mother or father that were around to guide her, help her. Her brother had died leaving her all on her own to depend on herself and the guidance from her friends one of which happened to be him, meaning she depended on him to show her the way and all the thing she had missed out on, and what did he do to her when she needed him? She ended up like this..._

_Only one person fit this description _

_Ichigo Kurosaki _

_Renji then decided he was going to kill him_

_**"Thats good...Hmm Abarai-kun, would you-u please tell my-y friends good bye and I-I'll miss them all lots! B-but I'll co-ome ba-ack an-d see t-them soo-n"**_

_Her breathing slowed, her speech more slurred the blood was sliding down her cheek, his breath caught up in his throat in a sob of sort. _

_**"Of course anything, I-Inoue"**_

_His eyes could have been deceiving him but he swore he saw her smile brighten if just for second before taking in deep breath. _

_**"Th-hank you-u, th-hen w-would you-u te-ll Kuchi-ki-san to-o take goo-d car-e of Kur-rosak-i-kun for me an-d see yo-u soo-n Absrai-i-kun...Tel-l Kur-usaki-kun tha-t I ...I a-alwa-ys lov-ed him..." **_

_That was her dying wish_

_Her last breath_

_And she still spent it on him _

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

After it was all over they all met up in the local park, everyone was there. Besides two people, Renji and Inoue.

Ichigo was stood there leaning against the tree wondering what the hell was taking them so long, he'd finished with up with Rukai age's ago making sure to take enough to last long enough with his "Girlfriend" until the next time and still had, had enough time to finish of a hell load of hollow.

It was only a few minutes later while everyone else was worried while Ichigo just wanted them to show so he could go home already and wait till he see Rukia again.

It was then that Renji appeared...

With something in his arms.

That something looked like someone dead.

That dead someone looked Inoue

It was then something in him broke

Possibly his heart?

He then lost it.

He shouted, he raged, he blamed.

But then he was stopped.

**"Ichigo Kurosaki" **

It was Renji but he'd never spoken his name like that never.

The others were shocked too and at the same time devastated at the loss had already broke down into there own depression and tears

**"You dare blame anyone else but yourself for this Ichigo Kurosaki" **

Renji voice broke into him.

It then hit him like ton of brick.

How he lied, he'd said he'd come if she was in trouble, protect her, love her.

It was all his fault

**"With her dying breath, in typical Inoue style she wanted you to all know that she'll miss you lots but she'll come back to see you all soon" **

Renji informed them all.

Yes it was typical Inoue to tell them not to worry about her

He felt it break again.

**"And to Rukia Kuchiki to take good care off Ichigo Kurosaki for her" **

Why was Renji talking like this? Full names?

He'd said that Inoue had wanted Rukia to take care of him?

So did she know all along? Then why didn't she say or do anything?

_Typical Inoue style_

Those word repeated in his head...Of course she'd never say or do anything! Thi-...It was Inoue fo-

Then he broke down into tears, tears he hadn't shed since the death of his mother...

**"And finally to Ichigo Kurosaki she said she always loved you..." **

Renji finished and waited.

He'd had enough, he couldn't take anymore, his heart was destroyed, he was terrified, mortified, depressed and angry all at the same time...

He was broken

He fell to the floor

It was only then when Renji placed her body carefully on the floor and started walking away when he shouted.

**"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING RENJI!" **

He then turned back to him

**"I'm going back home...I have a promise to keep to Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki" **

He told him as he walked off, in any other situation he would have smirked so settled for an inward one.

Maybe he won't have to kill him after all.

Inoue's words seemed to be doing more damage then he ever could

Unintentionally and unwillingly managed to get revenge on him

He knew that he'd never forget it, neither would the other only difference being he wouldn't ever be able to get over it...

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


End file.
